Mamãe Casou De Novo!
by bluenakes
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer quando sua mãe se casa com um milionário de Death City, e você acaba ganhando um irmão chamado Soul Eater Evans. SoulMaka. TsuBlack.
1. Maldições, Mudanças à Parte

**Quanto novo/Verde - 24h: 37mins**

Querido documento recém criado no meu computador de ultima geração... QUAL É? NÃO VOU TE CHAMAR DE DIÁRIO! Eu tenho QUASE 15 anos, não três!

Ta legal, só eu vou ler mesmo! Você venceu!

Querido Diário... Você é mesmo um otário...

**Ficha completa:**

**Nome:** Maka Albarn

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Aniversário:** 13 de outubro

**Mãe:** Maddeline Albarn(agora Evans). Médica.

**Pai:** Spirit Albarn (agora... Morto!).

**Local de Nascimento:** Salém... Ok, não é Salém, é Miami.

**Local agora: Death City, nos cafundós do Canadá.**

**Como eu cheguei aqui? Assim:**

Após a morte do Spirit, minha mãe ficou muito deprimida, afinal, quem consegue escorregar em uma casca de banana e morre? Ah, é, o meu PAI!

Aí, alguns dias depois de ver a minha mãe nunca mais comer banana e morrer de cãibra, eu a fiz entrar num daqueles sites de namoro e ela conheceu o David Evans, um músico RICO QUE NEM SEI, tocador de banjo... Digo, VIOLINO!

David é um cara muito legal, médico como a minha mãe e perdidamente apaixonado pela minha mãe e ela por ele... Então, depois de algum tempo, encontros escondidos, idas no motel, eles resolveram se casar, assim, do nada! Ah, e a cerimônia de casamento foi LINDA! Eles foram para Las Vegas e só voltaram três dias depois... Como eu me virei sem a minha mãe fazendo comida? Não tenho idéia!

Mas eu me magoei quando me disseram que íamos nos mudar... Nada contra é só que o verão deles é de 15ºC e quando se vai de Miami para um cubo de gelo, tem que comprar roupas de inverno... Fiquei tão feliz que quando chegamos ao aeroporto de Death City, fomos direto ao (único) Shopping que tem as melhores e mais caras roupas que eu já vi, só de marcas legais...

Ah, mas diário, se você pensa que o meu problema é de "Oh, mas e os meus amigos??" ou "Ah, eu sou super gata e não serei mais a garota popular da escola!!!" ou então " Será que eu vou me adaptar???"

Antes fosse! O meu problema é o seguinte...

David esqueceu de me contar que tinha dois filhos, e muito menos que tinha uma mansão !

Sabe aquela mansão do filme da "Mansão mal Assombrada"? Ok, tire a sujeira, limpe e congele o lago, deixe tudo branquinho e imagine atrás dela, ao invés de um cemitério, Piscinas (sim, no plural), Quadras de esporte cobertas... Enfim, só precisava de pessoas e um super-mercado para virar uma cidade.

Mas como ninguém, nem nada é perfeito... David tinha que ter um mega defeitão! Ele é...

Meio que completamente maluco. Com todo esse dinheiro, ele não tem empregada alguma, e para poder passar um tempo com os filhos além de mantê-los sempre ocupados, eles é que fazem a faxina da casa... Alias, daquela mansão, mas o pior não é isso... Sabe, no mundo todo, 99,9% tem televisão em casa, os outros 0,1% não pessoas muuuuuito pobres... E o David.

Deu para notar que a minha mãe achou um máximo, né, já que nós nunca passamos tempo juntas... Nossa, ainda bem que tenho um computador e tem cabos de internet na biblioteca, aí seria demais...Certo? **OK EU ADIMITO SOU COMPLETAMENTE NERD! SATISFEITO??**

**Quando cheguei a casa/Mansão:**

AS 17h: 30mins, o sol estava se pondo, dando uma linda visão do terreno coberto de neve. Assim que entramos, vimos um hall de entrada negro, assim como o resto da casa, no lado esquerdo havia uma sala de jogos, no lado direito, a garagem, com uma moto, um Porche amarelo, e uma Ferrari vermelha...

Já mais a frente, ela um salão de festas tipo o do filme do 'Van Helsing', quando a personagem principal dança com o Drácula... E há uma porta no final dele, que leva à cozinha (?) que por sinal é PERFEITA (cozinha dos Cullen em 'crepúsculo'), já no segundo andar eram três corredores esquerda era o quarto de David e da Maddeline, e no corredor direito, era o escritório de David. Já no corredor do meio, eram os quartos de visita (tinha uns 10), e no final deles havia uma escada em caracol, e na frente delas, estava meu quarto, enquanto ia caminhando até lá, eu estava ouvindo uma musica, aliás, duas, uma delas ela de um violino e a outra era um piano, o violino tocava uma musica calma, já o piando uma musica meio sombria, misteriosa... Mas estranhamente tinham harmonia uma com a outra, como se... Se respeitassem...

Fiquei ouvindo as diferentes musicas enquanto tirava as roupas das sacolas que David e Maddeline me ajudaram a colocar no quarto. Elas muuuuuitas roupas, mas eu não me importo de guardá-las.

Sabe, até me passou a idéia louca de pegar a minha guitarra vermelha e me juntar aos filhos de David para cantar uma musica dos 'Mamonas Assassinas'?Nada a ver, deixa a musica rolar... Tocar, tanto faz.

Enquanto guardava minhas roupas, eu reparei que meu quarto era verde, assim como meus olhos, e o mais legal era que tinha um banheiro só para mim, ma cama 2 por 2 e da janela, dava para ver a cidade...chuvosa.

* * *

Após guardar minhas roupas, acessórios, jóias e afins, minha mãe bateu à porta do quarto, disse que os convidados de David já estavam chegando, e que era para mim me arrumar. OK, festas não são o meu forte, mas eu posso até tentar...

Coloquei um vestido azul marinho tomara-que-caia que ia até o joelho, um bolero branco de linho, um cinto da mesma cor, e um sapato de salto preto. Além de brincos de strass, super estilosos e os cabelos soltos.

Após descer as escadas, percebi que havia um palco no salão de festas, com uma banda de jazz tocando. As pessoas à minha volta, pareciam ser muito distintas. Pessoas velhas, fofocando umas com as outras, sorrisos falsos eram jogados e devolvidos como se fossem balas. A alta sociedade era assim? Tão falsa?

- Dança comigo? – ouvi a voz a minha frente chamar. Era um homem em um terno negro e camisa azul. Era David. Por falar nele... David, desde que mamãe o conheceu, ele tinha cabelos brandos e olhos cor de carmim. Era forte, tinha porte atlético. Olhei para os lados e vi minha mãe dançando com um homem velho, que parecia babar em seu vestido vermelho.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse. David podia ter seus quarenta e tantos anos, mas dançava como se tivesse minha idade, dançava muito bom mesmo.

- Como você está em relação ao meu casamento com a sua mãe? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estou aceitando. Embora me mudar não estivesse nos meus planos. – eu falei sinceramente enquanto ele girara para a esquerda.

- Você está melhor que Wes, nesse quesito. Pois a partir do dia que me casei, ele não tem visitado esta casa. – Mais um, dois, três giros e continuamos a conversa.

- E o seu outro filho... Soul?Estou certa?

- Sim, está certa. Soul é um rapaz tranqüilo, ele não parece dar bola à este fato. – Não gostei do rumo que a conversa ia tomando... Então decidi que era melhor não falar mais.

- Melhor eu ir ara a cama, está ficando tarde... – então eu segui o que disse à ele, mas não antes de escrever...

Nossa, já são 1h: 36min, melhor não me atrasar para a janta... xoxo, (beijinhos) Maka!

N/A: Oiiiiieee Pessoal! Sou a Hannah e faz bastante tempo que eu tenho essa fic, resolvi postar aqui no Fanfiction, é natal e todo mundo ta super feliz e


	2. A Ferrari e a Escola

Embora as vezes eu ache que, eu sou uma pessoa diferente das outras, e uma vida INCRIVEL, está lá na esquina, me esperando, eu não consigo ir até lá, porque sempre tem alguém que me impede, então eu tenho que ficar em uma gaiola, sendo ela bem grande, e com dois gatos brancos de olhos vermelhos, esperando a oportunidade certa, para me abocanhar e tirar tripa por tripa até eu virar resto de Maka mal passada.

Não entendeu? Deixe que eu explique! Eu, de manhã cedo, era umas 06h30min, terminei de escrever e fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho, sequei meu cabelo, coloquei o uniforme, **QUE É MUITO LINDO**!! Tipo de um casaco branco, e uma saia azul, parecia um uniforme de anime, sei lá, mas é muito legal, coloquei com um All Star branco e uma meia-calça preta. Tá, eu sou uma despeitada, desbundada, desoriginal, enfim... Eu sou uma_ DES_, oficialmente! E todo mundo nota disso.

Enfim, eu resolvi descer, ouvindo o meu mp3 no volume máximo na versão que eu, Chrona e Ragnarok fizemos de 'Kepp your hands off my girl' do Good Charlotte, ficou péssimo, mas como eu gosto da musica, e a guitarra tava no tom certo, eu adorava ouvir e simular que estou tocando em um show e...

**QUE FOI? EU SOU UMA GAROTA, EU TENHO SONHOS E ESPERANÇAS (QUE NÃO SE REALIZARÃO), MAS EU AINDA POSSO SONHAR, OK?**

Mas aí, quando eu abri a porta da cozinha, acredita não queira ver isso nunca mais.

Lá estava a minha mãe, caída no chão, David, todo atrapalhado com as panelas e não sei o que mais, tudo cheirando a queimado, todo o fogão já preto e dois garotos, um dos dois com o uniforme da Shibusen( calça azul, camisa branca e gravata preta), que usava uma corrente na calça, junto com um cinto de taxinhas, além de umas correntes no pescoço, a primeira coisa que eu vi nele foi... "Cara, o meu novo meio irmão é uma **METALEIRO**!"...

E o outro, mais velho e também mais parecido com o David, desligando o telefone. Tirei um dos fones de ouvido, para ouvir o que estavam falando.

- Tá beleza, Soul, eu já pedi comida chinesa pra nós, e vocês dois - Disse o mais velho, que então, eu deduzi que era o Wes - Melhor limparem essa bagunça.

- Melhor eu ir chamar a Maka, - Minha mãe começou, se levantando.

- To aqui, mãe - eu disse no meio do nada, e todos olharam para mim, já disse que odeio atenção demais?

- Maka, - ela veio até mim. - Quero que conheça os meninos. Wes - ela apontou para o mais alto e mais velho. Ele vestia um terno, assim como David, porém tinha um ar maroto eu seu sorriso. - e o Soul - ela apontou para aquele que estava me analisado de cima a baixo. Fiquei vermelha? COM CERTEZA! O pior foi o olhar de superioridade quando olhou diretamente para o meu cabelo.

SÓ POR QUE EU SOU LOIRA????????

- oi. - eu disse timidamente, Wes retribuiu e Soul somente ignorou. Então eu resolvi ignorá-lo o resto do café da manhã. O qual foi bem animado, pois os únicos que falaram foram Maddeline, David e Wes. E eu não os ouvi, nem mesmo Soul Eater, pois os dois estávamos ouvindo mp3, mas o mais estranho não foi isso, nem as tentativas da minha mãe de falar comigo, mas eu o olhei nos olhos... Meu mp3 tocava When it Rains, do Paramone...

* * *

- Crianças, se cuidem! - minha mãe gritou na frente da Mansão dos Evans. Mas eu não estava nem aí, a única coisa que eu pensava é que:

**"AI, CACETADA! EU TO ANDANDO EU UMA FERRARI PRETA!!!!"**

Nem era tão importante assim, mas eu estava tão feliz que não podia evitar.

Eu era uma criança tola na época... Ok... Esquece a ultima parte, o que realmente importa não é a Ferrari, e sim os Irmãos Evans, e o que eles me disseram.

- Tá legal, Albarn, as regras são as seguintes. Nós não queremos você e a sua mãe na nossa casa. Estávamos muito bem até agora. E vocês estragaram tudo. - Disse Wes, dirigindo e sério, olhando fixamente ao transito a cidade chuvosa. O que eles queriam afinal? Matar uma garota sensível de grossura? Não que eu seja muito sensível, mas eu sou educada com as pessoas que eu não conheço! Qual era a dele afinal?

- Se você acha - eu disse em um tom mais alto que ele, interrompendo-o - que eu estou gostando do que está acontecendo, está muito enganado.

- Então somos três. - Soul Eater falou de repente, com a sua voz aveludada e rouca, de pouco uso. OK, eu admito, eu me derreti (por dentro)

- Enfim, eu e Soul temos um plano para descartar você e a sua mãe de volta para Miami. Sem ofensa. E talvez... - acrescentou.

- Não ofendeu. Mas, "convencer" não vai adiantar. Nada! – disse, cortando-o novamente.

- Então o plano A, está fora. - Soul falou, e eu me derreti... DENOVO! Ei, qual o problema? Uma garota não pode gostar da voz de um meio irmão temporário? - O que a loirinha aí atrás acha de devemos fazer?

- A loirinha aqui, acha que se chamar ela assim de novo, vai se arrepender de ter nascido. - Não que eu perecesse ser uma grande ameaça, mas eu tenha uma esquerda bem forte, para quem fazia academia uma vez por semana. Voltei a falar do meu plano. - Eu suponho que uma rebelião silenciosa seja mais do que o suficiente. Mas não sei se estaria disposta à perder o meu histórico perfeito... Afinal, eu ainda quero ir para Yale... - Falei demais, meu futuro brilhante poderia ser desperdiçado só para voltar para Miami?Digo, Death City é o Ó, mas será que valeria á pena?

(**N/A:** Pra quem não sabe Yale é uma faculdade muito conceituada nos EUA, a qual TODO MUNDO quer estudar, inclusive eu!)

- Yale? Fala sério! - Balbuciou Soul.

- O Que tem? - perguntei descaradamente, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Você... Você é...

- Loira? - eu falei. - Só porque sou Loira, não quer dizer que eu seja burra. Muito menos imbecil a ponto de não saber, nem perguntar se o cabelo de vocês dois é descolorido ou um erro genético. Ou até mesmo, só por ser loira, não quer dizer que não sei como recitar Shakespeare de traz para frente em latin. – Se era uma coisa que eu não sabia AINDA, era isso.

- Chegamos - falou Wes. - Cara, pior que a garota sabe mesmo... OK, vazem do meu carro, eu ainda tenho que chegar na faculdade.

- Tchau, Wes. - eu falei - E obrigado pela carona.

Quando olhei atentamente para a escadaria, NUNCA VÍ ALGO TÃO GRANDE NA MINHA VIDA, PELO AMOR DOS CÉÉUS! Tentei calcular a distancia da mansão e a da escola, mas infelizmente, a escola venceu, e a minha desanimação começou.

- EU SOU O CARA QUE UM DIA VAI SUPERAR DEUS!!!! YAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! - Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi quando olhei para a grande escola ,que é tão grande e esquisita que eu nem vou descrever sua parte de fora. - Ah, não. .

- E depois de tanto trabalho pra ajeitá-lo... - disse uma voz tímida do meu lado. Era uma garota mais alta que eu, de cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. - Esse Black Star... Ah, você deve ser a Maka Albarn, certo - disse ela se dirigindo a mim.

- BLAAAAACCCKKKK !!!!!

- Sim... Mas como você sabe? - perguntei.

- Sou a Tsubaki, amiga do Soul, ele me contou de você. - Ah, entendi, eu pensei.

-

- Quem é o volto que tá gritando?

- É o Black Star, outro amigo nosso, ele é... _Meio_... hã... Escandaloso.

- _Meio_? Fala sério, Tsubaki!

- É... Deixa pra lá. - ela falou enquanto caminhávamos em direção à escola, enquanto Soul e Black Star se bateram, intencionalmente - Então , como era Miami?

- Úmido, calor, e muito bonito! Principalmente o amanhecer na praia, é sem igual, chega a ser mágico! - eu falei empolgada.

- Você está no primeiro ano, né? - ela me perguntou.

- Sim.

- Vamos estudar juntas então, você vai gostar aqui da Shibusen. - Eu estava com medo, não de entrar na sala, mas do que ela disse, de eu realmente gostar da Shibusen, de eu gostar de ficar em Death City...

* * *

N/A: Heloooooo pessoal que lê a fic aqui no Fanfiction!! tudo em cima? (ok, me mate!) Desculpem a demorara para atualizar, o pc não tá me ajudando muito... Enfim: Quero agradescer o review de lalalahappylalala-shinigami , o review que fez eu me sentir mais feliz!! Se quiserem mandar um review ai... to aceitando!! Até a proxima semana!! Besos!


	3. Brigas, Conversas Civilizadas e Kid

_Meu quarto ( eu sei que esqueci de colocar antes, mas tem um motivo, você vai ter, otário!)_

Lá estava eu, olhando para ele, estagnado no chão, e suas palavras pareciam retumbar em minha mente.

_"O que o Kid iria querer com uma tábua nerd como Maka Albran?"_

Minha mão ainda doía, por causa do impacto entre ele e a bochecha agora vermelha do Soul Eater eEvans, eu irmão postiço... Parecia até uma cena de filme.

Ah, porque, você pergunta? Simples...

**plimplimplimplimpllimplim** - - - barulho de quem se lembra de algum acontecimento. (ok, depois você me mata!)

Estávamos comendo, quando eu me separei dos outros para pegar uma maçã, o que pra mim, é um vício, não vivo sem!

Aí, eu sem querer deixei cair a maçã no chão, mas aí, de repente, um pé a chutou para cima, pegou a maçã no ar e me entregou, quando olhei para cima( não muito, porque eu sou bem alta também ,né!? )

Eu me senti no ar quando ele disse:

- O super-homem sempre salva a Louis Lane, - então ele olhou para a maçã em suas mãos. Ele tinha cabelos negros, e com três faixas descoloridas de um lado só, além de olhos cor de topázio... Usava o uniforme corretamente, mas com um suspensório caído... Listrado. - ou nesse caso, a sua maçã.

- Legal... Obrigada... - ele olhou de volta para mim, com uma expressão meio maliciosa. me entregando a maçã.

- kid... Death the kid. E você é nova aqui, Certo? Está na minha sala...

- Maka Albarn. - eu disse. Toda derretida por dentro. Mas por fora eu estava normal. Pelo menos até sentir uma mão apertando bem forte o meu braço.

- Albarn, a aula já vai começar, melhor ir para a sala. - A voz dona do braço, que me apertava cada vez mais disse. Eu conhecia bem, afinal, estávamos nos alfinetando desde que chegamos na escola. Soul Eater Evans.

- 'Pera aí... - eu disse em uma tentativa de me soltar. E foi me arrastando até a sala de aula. E eu fiquei esbravejando palavrões, baixo o suficiente para somente ele me ouvir. Então ele me soltou. Virou na minha direção e apontou o dedo para o meu rosto.

- Não se meta com o Kid. - ele disse em sério. Chegou a me dar medo, mas não o suficiente para mim obedecê-lo.

- Não aponte esse dedo para mim! - aí eu dei um tapa em sua mão. - e pro seu governo, eu me meto com quem eu quiser. Você não manda em mim, Evans! - esbravejei mais uma vez.

- A onde eu estava com a cabeça... - disse ele com um sorriso boboca no rosto. - O que o Kid iria querer com uma tábua nerd como Maka Albran?

'Tá. Aí você já pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Eu já estava puta da vida me mudando pra cá. Também por causa do episódio da Ferrari, aí ele me vem com essa de tábua nerd? Ah, vai se f****.

Eu dei um soco na cara dele com toda a minha força, que não tão pouca não. Então Soul caiu no chão. Sentado.

Aí, nós voltamos para o ponto de partida. Ficamos um encarando o outro, com ódio o suficiente para nunca mais dirigir uma palavra ao , quem era ele para me dizer com quem eu deveria falar ou não?

Voltei ao meu lugar, que era o ultimo, na janela e ainda por cima bem atrás e no canto. Acho que descontar minha raiva no coitado foi... Ótimo, eu me sentia como se tivesse tirando o mundo das minhas costas. Foi incrível...

A professora adentrou na sala e todos ficaram em silencio.

- Boa tarde, classe. - ela disse olhando fixo ao livro de fícica em suas mãos.

- Boa tarde, professora Medusa. - todos dizem em coro.

- Evans... - ela diz olhando fixamente a ele...

- Boa tarde, professora Cobra- digo, professora Medusa

- Boa tentativa, Evans. - Ela disse meio que sorrindo. - detenção. No mesmo "bat local", e a mesma "bat hora". - ela deu uma pausa enquanto a turma ria, até mesmo eu.

Então essa tal Medusa deu umas contas que eu já tinha aprendido, aí eu fiquei viajando na aula dela, bem feliz até, por causa da detenção do Soul.

* * *

Quando cheguei a casa, fui direto ao meu quarto, prendi meu cabelo em um coque, troquei de roupa, coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa regata com um decote bem aberto, afinal, estava muito quente dentro daquela casa... Junto com uma botina de salto médio e um cinto igualmente preto, como a regata e a botina. Nada demais...

Desci para a cozinha, onde encontrei o seguinte bilhete:

_" Soul e Maka,_

_Ficaremos de plantão médico durante a noite, então só nos veremos amanhã de noite, cuidem-se, e não saiam para a rua, haverá uma nevasca esta noite. Wes vai passar essa noite de sexta feira e o resto do fim de semana na faculdade._

_Beijos, Maddie e Dav."_

Ótimo, eu ia passar uma noite inteira e um dia inteiro sozinha com o Evans. BELEZA!Era só isso que me faltava. Peguei o meu laptop, que estava no meu quarto, e fui para o terceiro andar na casa, que é uma biblioteca. E claro, isso era umas 4 da tarde e eu fiquei escrevendo até umas 6, o que é muito, para mim, então me sentei no sofá de camurça vermelha de dois lugares, onde encontrei uma gata negra.

- Oi gatinha. - eu falei, pegando-a no colo, e fazendo um carinho. - Quem é você?

- o nome dela é Blair - Me assustei quando ouvi a voz do Evans atrás de mim.

- O que quer? - eu perguntei rudemente. Notei que ele também estava com uma roupa diferente. uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta azul escura, que estava meio que colada no seu corpo, mostrando os músculos definidos.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi "O, lá em casa heim?" aí... Caiu a ficha. "dã, eu to na casa dele, idiota!"

- Me desculpe. - ele começou, depois de sentar ao meu lado, olhando para o chão. - Eu agi mal. E que... - eu fiquei em silencio, apenas ouvindo, para não dizer besteira, como sempre... - o Kid e eu não nos damos bem, e eu não gosto dele perto de pessoas próximas á mim...

- tudo bem. - eu disse calmamente. Não sei o que me deu até agora. Foi como se toda a minha raiva tivesse desaparecido. Evaporado. Vê-lo tão fragilizado... Tão solitário, foi o que me fez sentir-me um pouco culpada pelo fato. - sem problemas... Ah, e me desculpe por ter te socado... Eu não sabia...

- tudo bem. - então ficamos em um silencio meio constrangedor. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era confortável a maneira que nossos braços estavam encostados, como se um choque passasse por nos... Era confortável a maneira que um olhava nos olhos do outro, procurando algo... - Você sabe cozinhar?

O que foi aquilo? Eu não sei responder. Ele quebrou o silencio da pior maneira possível.

- Só se quiser que eu exploda a cozinha. - exagerei um pouco, mas da ultima vez que eu tentei fazer um brigadeiro, tinha até no teto... Só pra você ter uma leve idéia.

- Somos dois então. - então ele sorriu para mim. - Venha, eu to com fome, você não?

Então eu sorri sincera para ele pela primeira vez, assim como ele para mim. Foi... Diferente, de um modo bom!

* * *

- tá legal, não deve ser tão difícil. A água já vai ferver, é só colocar a massa e esperar. - Ele disse, enquanto eu vasculhava os armários, à procura de um refrigerante. Eu já tinha tirado um molho do freezer e colocado no microondas para descongelar, e ele, arrumado a mesa.

- Aonde tem algo ''bebível'', nessa casa? - eu perguntei emburrada um tempo depois por não ter achado nada.

- Tenta no guarda-copos de parte de lá. - disse ele apontando para o outro lado da copa-cozinha. Fui até lá e tinha uma coca-cola. Beleza.

O nosso banquete ficou pronto. Tudo estava muito bom, a massa com molho de tomate, coca-cola e muitas risadas. Um contava ao outro as aventuras na cozinha. Terminamos no pedra-pepel-e-tesoura, para quem ia lavar a louça, eu perdi. Tive que levar.

- sabe, isso é esquisito... - Ele disse. Estava encostado na pia, enquanto eu secava as mãos terminando de lavar a louça. - Nunca achei que meu pai fosse se casar de novo.

- Também pensava isso da minha mãe, até ver como ela ficou feliz ao sair com o seu pai. - Eu disse enquanto me encostava na pia, ao lado dele o imitando.

- Talvez não devêssemos separá-los...

- É... eu até poderia suportar um irmão imbecil como você... - disse rindo.

- Bem, se você tiver amigas gostosas e fizer festas do pijama com elas aqui em casa... Talvez não seja tão ruim... - ele disse e nós rimos juntos dessa piada.

- Talvez eu faça isso.

- Talvez você devesse me bater por espiá-las.

- Talvez você possa fazer a mesma coisa por mim.

- Talvez eu faça...

E assim nós encerramos a nossa noite. Eu fui para o meu quarto, e estou escrevendo agora. melhor ir dormir...X.o.x.o., Maka albarn

* * *

N/A: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!!! Como vão meus caros leitores? Tudo bem com vocês??? Só pra saberem, meu pc foi consertado, então os caps vão sair regularmente uma vez por semana. Espero ver reviews aqui... se não, pode ser que eu não poste tão frequentemente, ok?

Lala: Que bom que eu não vou precisar copiar e colar o seu nome... fica melhor te chamar assim!!Obrigada pelo review e pelo elogio! É muuito bom saber que alguem á valor ao trabalho de um autor!!Ah, e a sua macumba funcionou, meu pc tá super veloz, Ele milagrosamente caiu no chao e resolveu funcionar!! Bejos e fique de olho!

Essa fic foi dedicada aos meus amigos: Camila, Rafaela, Thaís, Tuio (ou Arthur arraza corações de velhas), e ao meu irmão Francisco, o qual eu adoraria que parasse de me encher por que eu fiquei em recuperação em matematica...

Um Beijão, Hannah "Bluenakes" Lessa


	4. Good Girls Go Bad

**Good girls Go Bad - acabei de escrever.**

**Meu quarto/ Vermelho Carmim - 8h:03mins**

Embora a minha vida atualmente seja meio que um caos, está ficando cada vez melhor. Algumas confusões, como a com o Kid me fizer refletir o que ele tinha de errado. Digo, porque será que ele e Soul pareciam não se dar bem?

As hipóteses não vieram em minha mente depois de escrever aqui esse documento denominado meu diá enfim, você deve querer saber como foi oo meu sábado sozinha com o Soul. Mas antes tenho que lembrar... Por que eu comecei a escola numa sexta-feira? Pode me responder? porque eu realmente não sei.

---

** Situação constrangedora número um:**

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go (good girls go)_

Eu estava lá, sonhando com o Orlando Bloom na praia, passando protetor solar nas minhas costas, tudo muito lindo, maravilhoso.

- Maka? - uma voz perguntou. E não era a voz do _Orlandinho._

_- Pera_ai, só mais cinco minutinhos... - eu disse me virando de lado, onde a claridade me incomodava, mas eu estava ocupada demais para me importar procurando pelo _Orlandinho._

- Você tem idéia de _que_horas são? - Tá, aí eu me irritei com essa, quem essa criatura acha que é, minha mãe? Me virei lentamente até a voz que me chamava.

Era o _Evans_. Eu olhei para ele e me senti ficar vermelha quando percebi o meu estado. Eu estava toda esparramada sobre as cobertas e os lençóis da minha cama. Somente com um short e o sutiã. Afinal, porque aquela casa tinha que ter uma calefação tão quente?

Ah, eu também não era a única com trajes indecentes! Soul Eater estava com uma calça Jeans folgada, e a camisa negra aberta, além de uma toalha na cabeça, indicando que tinha acabado de sair do banho, e as madeixas molhadas. Seu rosto estava virado para o lado, e um pouco vermelho.

Peguei as primeiras roupas que vi pela frente e fui até o banheiro, fiz a minha higiêne pessoal e me vesti.

Estava com uma calça jeans meio esverdeada, uma camiseta branca de gola V e sem mangas, alem de um colar com pedrinha de strass e os cabelos soltos, ainda molhados.

_I know your type__  
__Yeah, daddy's little girl__  
__Just take a bite (one bite)__  
__Let me shake up your world__  
__Cuz just one night__  
__Couldn't be so wrong__  
__I'm gonna make you lose control_

Quando saí do banheiro, vi Soul com um dos meus cd's na mão esquerda e com a outra esfregando a toalha nos cabelos agora um pouco menos úmidos.

- Como você consegue gostar de hard rock, jazz e bossa nova ao mesmo tempo? - ele perguntou. Ainda olhando meus outros cd's originais. - Nunca vi ninguém mais que gostasse de tudo isso e ainda ouvir Taylor Swift e Porcelain and the Tramps.

- Isso é um elogio? Ou você está dizendo que o meu gosto musical é horrível? - eu perguntei com um tom um pouco ofendido. Mas eu estava mais confusa que não sei o que, tudo bem que eu tenho um gosto no mínimo... Estranho. - Ninguém nunca me disse nada disso... - eu murmurei mais baixo chegando perto dele.

- É só... Diferente do meu gosto. - ele fez uma pequena pausa. - Talvez nen tanto. - Então ele saiu do meu quarto deixando-me para traz meio que catatônica.

**--**

**Situação constrangedora, número dois:**

_She was so shy__  
__'til i drove her wild_

- Merda! - nós exclamamos ao mesmo tempo. a chaleira que Soul havia colocado a ferver estava começando a derramar água quente - pelo fogão todo. Era uma merda mesmo! Você não teria idéia do que aconteceu à seguir.

Eu e o meu mais novo irmão começamos a correr em direção ao fogão.. Eu, inteligentemente coloquei um sapato de salto, e o maldito sapato escorregou . A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi me segurar em Soul, mas ele caiu também, por cima de mim. Uma cena linda você não tem idéia, por um momento eu até considerei um agradecimento aos sapas, porque se não fossem eles, eu não estaria tão perto de um Deus Grego como aquele maldito fazer o que? o que é bom SEMPRE dura pouco, não é verdade?

Então depois de mais ou menos um segundo e meio, ele se arrastou até o fogão e desligou-o. O que, conseqüentemente me arrastou junto pelo piso. E então nós ficamos assim, até mais ou menos um minuto depois, e eu comecei a sentir o seu peso sobre mim, que droga! Eu estava tão próxima de conseguir o meu primeiro beijo...

- Ham... Soul? - eu perguntei meio insegura.

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go bad_

- O que? - ele perguntou bem baixinho fazendo sua voz ficar mais rouca do que de costume. Ele foi chegando mais perto do meu rosto, nossos narizes se encostavam e seus olhos já estavam semi-serrados. mas a dor nos meus músculos gritaram mais forte.

- Você está me machucando. - aí,nesse momento ele se afastou de mim, e se levantou. Ainda depois estendeu sua mão para mim pegá-la, e me ajudou a me levantar do chão frio. - Obrigada.

Ting!

- Parece que a nossa lasanha ficou pronta. - O fogão apitou. Ele estava com um sorriso muito estranho, mas enquanto estávamos deitados no chão, eu não pude deixar de perceber a insanidade em seus olhos cor-de-carmim.

--

**Situação constrangedora três: A melhor delas ma minha opinião.**

_You were hangin in the corner with your five best friends__  
__You heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist_

- Olha só o que eu achei. - ele me mostrou uma garrafa de licor de pêssego. Estávamos no quarto da Mamãe e do David, bisbilhotando o que tinha nas gavetas, vendo se achava algo interessante... Se é que você me entende, né, Otário?

- hum...Parece dos bons. - eu comentei. - Meu pai sempre tinha um desces para misturar com Martini e chocolate.

- Que nojo.

- Eu sei. - olhei mais atentamente para a garrafa. Estava aberta. Abri a sua tampa e cheirei o liquido transparente. - E parece ser aberto a pouco tempo.

- Uau, temos uma especialista em bebidas alcoólicas aqui? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Quando você tem um pai alcoólatra, aprende sobre bebidas. - eu falei um pouco amargurada, tanto falas ou escrever sobre meu pai é um pouco complicado para mim.

- Foi mal... - ele disse. Então... o que vamos fazer agora? - estávamos já na sala da mansão. entediados e eram apenas 4 da tarde, sendo que nossos pais iriam chegar somente as 6 da noite.

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go (good girls go)_

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - Eu estava simplesmente afim dele e eu não podia evitar, não posso até agora. Eu estava sendo boazinha demais, eu não sei porque, mas eu queria ficar perto dele, queria ser a garota dele, se é que me entende. Eu parecia até um pouco bêbada. Era culpa da cheiro do licor de pêssego! - Acho que vou dar um pulo na piscina, eu ainda não fui lá! - então eu fui em direção ao meu quarto, e quando estava subindo as escadas, me virei para traz e ele estava parado, meio que estático. - Você não vem?

Ah, meu deus do céu! Eu podia ser a garota mais sortuda do mundo, mas ainda sim, ver a insanidade tomar conta de seu sorriso parecia ser a resposta de tudo. Fui até o meu quarto e ele ao dele. Procurei o meu biquini preto e coloquei-o em questão de segundos. Se eu estava ansiosa? Sem essa. A loucura estava começando a tomar conta de mim, e estava sendo tão rápido que só percebi tudo o que estava fazendo quando estrei na água quente da enorme piscina coberta.

_I know your type__  
__Boy you're dangerous__  
__Yeah you're that guy (that guy)__  
__I'd be stupid to trust__  
__But just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__You make me wanna lose control_

Então eu comecei a nadar de um lado para o outro da piscina, nem sei o porque. Mas quando cansei, ví que Soul estava sentado na borda da piscina, me observando. Então eu fui até ele.

- Não vai entrar? A água está ótima. - perfeito!

- Não é bem iss... - BLOFT. Eu segurei o pé dele e o puchei com tudo para a piscina. Eu nem voou descrever como ele estava, meus hormônios estavam fazendo a festa! - Ah, então é assim...

_She was so shy__  
__'til i drove her wild_

Droga. Eu pensei que iria morrer,mas foi bem pior que isso. Ele me pegou em seus braços e foi saindo da piscina, eu esperneava e gritava palavrões pesados,até mesmo umas pornografias...ok, pornografias não, mas eu xinguei ele até em japonês! então ele subiu até o trampolim da piscina... Eu já disse que tenho medo de altura? Eu disse isso para ele e me ferrei, ele subiu comigo em seus braços fazendo de tudo para sair dali. Não sei como, mas chegamos lá em cima. E ele disse.

- Melhor preparar a garganta Albarn. porque você vai precisar. - Então ele pulou, me segurando no seu colo.

Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi! Sarcasticamente, é claro! Pois eu me agarrei no pescoço dele, cravei as unhas com a máxima força possível. Ele pulou e nós dois começamos a gritar, ele chegava a rir e eu chegava à notas que só cachorros ouviriam. Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida. Até que atingimos a água. E ele me soltou. Voltamos para a superfície.

- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO, AGENTE PODIA TER MORRIDO SEU IMBE... - Soul pegou a minha cintura nesse momento, fazendo com que eu ficasse muito perto, mais perto de quando caímos ao pé do fogão.

- Mas ainda estamos aqui... - então ele selou seus lábios nos meus.

_You were hangin in the corner with your five best friends__  
__You heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go (good girls go)_

_I know your type__  
__Boy you're dangerous__  
__Yeah you're that guy (that guy)__  
__I'd be stupid to trust__  
__But just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__You make me wanna lose control_

No início eu tentei afastá-lo. mas seus lábios eram tão macios... tão quentes, e eu estava desejando-o tanto... Então eu o correspondi, com uma mão em seu pescoço e outra em seu peito nu. Começamos a nos beijar como se isso fosse o ar que respiramos. Ele começou a me empurrar até a borda da piscina,até que me prensou e largou minha boca e foi até a minha orelha, mordendo-a de leve. Eu soltei um suspiro de decepção. Ele riu de leve e desceu para o meu pescoço, beijando e mordendo... nunca pensei que um beijo fosse tão bom... Pelo menos, não com ele.

Comecei a ouvir algo, alguns passos e então nos separamos.

- Maddeline e o meu pai estão vindo. - ele disse sério. então parou de prensar contra a borda da piscina, e eu subi,saindo da piscina. E ele, nadando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Maka, Soul! Que bom que encontramos vocês aqui! - minha mãe me abraçou. E começou a contar sobre as coisas que aconteceram em seu plantão. Fomos até a cozinha. Onde eu a deixei com David. E segui ao meu quarto para me secar e colocar uma roupa.

Hora da janta. Melhor ir logo! X.O.X.O. Maka.

PS: Adorei a letra que eu fiz

PS 2: Acho que Soul realmente se transformou em uma garota má. Pois já tenho planos para executar...

* * *

**N/A:** Ollá pessoal. Bem eu postei mais um cap aqui de _MCDN _( **apelido carinhoso da fic** )

Mas fiquei muito triste com isso. Infelizmente os unicos reviews que eu recebi foram da Lala, e desse ultimo cap, nem ela postou. Bem, nao quer "_pedir reviews_". Mas se forem colocar um review, digitem algo construtivo, podem ser criticas tanto boas quanto ruins, afinal, todo autor quer melhorar!!

Esperando sinal de vida dos leitores, Hannah Lessa . **Bluenakes**


	5. Lições com Maka Albarn

_" A vida é uma escalada, e de cima a vista é linda."_ Embora eu não veja o porque de colocar assa frase aqui, vamos deixá-la, ok?

**Quinta-feira - 17h:37 - Maka's Room - ouvindo Funky Nassau, dos Blues Brothers.**

_" E vieram temporariamente felizes"_, caraca, realmente, as contos de fadas poderiam ser assim!

Ok, eu e Soul DEFINITIVAMENTE não nascemos para sermos irmãos.

Bem, isso é meio obvio, e nessa semana que se passou, que eu conseqüentemente esqueci de atualizar você, vou fazer um resumos das minhas mais loucas aventuras... Acho que a de Segunda-feira é a melhor...

* * *

**Segunda-feira**

-Acho que foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu não queria ir para a escola de jeito nenhum, digo, nem amarrada, nem a pau,nem se o Soul me beijasse durante um ano... bem... talvez...

Ok, vamos à história. Eu acordei atrasada, Dav e mad já haviam saído de casa. E Soul estava resfriado por causa de Domingo, enfim, ele não ia à escola. Coloquei meu uniforme correndo, ainda rasquei toda a meia-calça, mas não dava tempo de trocar, e tinha ficado toda estileira! Maneiro!

Mas o problema não era esse e sim o professor Sid, quem dava Educação Física, quem da ultima vez que um aluno se atrasou, xingou seus ancestrais e meia Finlândia... Seja lá o porque de xingar a Finlândia...

E eu não queria aparecer na aula de Educação física, pois era nada mais, nada menos de Artes Marciais. Droga, se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia fazer bem era estudar para provas teóricas, mas na pratica? eu levava uma surra!

Literalmente!

Me atrasar e rodar em EDF não era uma opção! Ok, pequei a minha mochila da Gucci e desci escada a baixo... Ok, eu admito eu **ROLEI** escada á baixo!

De casa para a escola demorava mais de 20 minutos a pé. E eram mais ou menos exatamente 8:49, eu tava ferrada. Procurei no bagulho que é a minha cabeça uma idéia, só faltou chamá-la como um cachorro perdido. Perdida a idéia estava MESMO!

Olhei em volta, vi o chaveiro que ficava pendurado, tinha uma chave de carro lá. A idéia veio como um tufão! Na casa dos Evans havia um Camaro velho e quase destruído do Wes, fora seu primeiro carro, ninguém mais o usava, iam colocá-lo fora daqui à uns dias. Peguei as chaves e fui até o carro, tirei a capa que havia nele.

Era um Camaro amarelo com pintura de corrida... um pouco velho e destruído, mas andava. E cara, eu tinha que convencer Dav e Mad de me darem esse carro de presente de aniversário. Que está perto... devo dizer que eu aceito presentes!

Liguei o carro. Saí. Cheguei na escola. Fui para a aula e deu tudo certo.

QUE METIRA!!!!!!! Sou um horror dirigindo, digo, minha mãe me ensinou só uma vez, já nem sabia mais...

OU SEJA, eu quase arranque a porta da garagem. , acelerei e andei pela DC à 250 KM/H, sem falar que quase atropelei uma velinha e bati em uns 6 postes de pare, bati em um carro( de leve ), e estacionei na vaga da professora Medusa, mas sim, eu cheguei a tempo da aula, antes dela começar.

**Lições Aprendidas : Nunca,**JAMAIS**estacione na vaga da professora Medusa, pode ser que cobras saiam da boca dela, ou quase!**

* * *

**Terça-feira**

** -** Nada demais aconteceu, nem uma ida de Camaro para a escola.

Simples, eu briguei com o Black Star, dei um soco nele, e ele não reagiu, mais tarde na hora do almoço, e então, pedi para ele devolver o soco que dei nele. Tudo isso por causa que a Tsubaki já tinha visto o ursinho de dormir do Black Star... Coisa linda... Levei um soco na bochecha esquerda. cheguei em casa e fui colocar gelo, todos riram de mim. Eu tinha ido à biblioteca para escrever aqui, mas Soul me segui e ficou me zoando... Aí começamos uma guerra de livros. Tivemos que recolher tudo e colocar no lugar.

- Que pena, achei que te daria outro hematoma... - eu havia acertado uns 10 livros na cabeça dele, enquanto ele nem chegou a atirar um que me acertasse. Ficamos revezado o gelo para a minha bochecha, que já não estava inchada, mas doía um pouco, e entre atesta dele, que tinha ficado bem vermelha.

- Não ficou um hematoma... - resmunguei para ele um pouco emburrada.

E aí eu me dei conta, estávamos sozinhos, eu poderia colocar meu plano em ação. Quando estávamos saindo da biblioteca, eu o joguei contra a parede, ficamos muito perto. Semi-serrei os meus olhos e rocei devagar minha boca em seus lábios macios... Tentando deixá-lo inebriado... com vontade de me beijar, sabe... ficamos assim por um tempo, e quando ele tentou me beijar, eu saí caminhando. Deixando um tal Evans boquiaberto...

**Lições Aprendidas: Nunca brigue com o Black Star, pois a** TSUBAKI DEVE TER ALGUM PODER PSÍQUICO **.**

* * *

**Quarta-feira**

- você deve ter certeza que não foi um dia normal, né?

Kid me convidou para ir à uma festa. Foi assim

Fiz dupla com ele na dessecação de galinhas, eu até podia sentir os olhares raivosos das garotas não tão sortudas na minha direção, e algo mais... mas enfim, estávamos os dois dessecando aquele bixo...o que era muito nojento, e Kid tentava fazer tudo SIMÉTRICAMENTE... Ele tem algo realmente estranho... Não podia ser perfeito... Que droga!

- Maka, separe o fígado, que eu pego o coração... - O tom de nojo era tão obvio quanto a Tina Turner não ser o Homem-Aranha...

- Ok... - eu disse, no mesmo tom de Tinha-Não-Aranha.

- Sabe, eu vou dar uma festa de inverno, um baile de inverno, mais precisamente... Está afim de vir? - ele perguntou tão casualmente que fiquei até espantada.

- Ah... Eu não sei... quando vai ser? - perguntei tentando me manter calma, o que não funcionou muito bem.

- Sexta, as 22:00 vai ser algo para poucas pessoas... Mais pessoas só do colégio, entende? - ele falou, dessa vez havíamos terminado a dissecação e estávamos olhando um para o outro.

- Talvez, tenho que ver com Maddie e David... - eu fui interrompida por:

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Ele começou a ritar no meio da aula, todos olharam para ele...

- Hamm.... O que foi...? - eu perguntei envergonhada...

- eu... Tirei um 7... - nariz dele começou a sangrar e ele estava meiio que... depressivo.

- O que tem o 7? - ta, na época eu era muito idiota...

- Simples, o 7 é impossível de ser simetricamente simétrico, eu tenho um histórico perfeito de 8's, que são perfeitamente simétricos... - Havia batido pro almoço...

- OK... eu vou almoçar... - eu saí da cadeira ao lado daquele maluco... eu entendi o porque que ninguém vai muito com a cara dele...

- Mas você vai no baile?

- Hamm... eu não sei se vou poder... Tchau - e saí porta à fora.

**Lições Aprendidas: NÃO ACEITE CONVITES DE MALUCOS POR SIMETRIA.**

* * *

**Quinta-feira - hoje.**

**A**lém de eu lembrar de escrever aqui... nada demais aconteceu, ainda... A aula foi tranqüila, Soul age naturalmente. Tsubaki não estava usando seus poderes psíquicos para o mal... nem para o bem da humanidade... Black Star está aprendendo á maneirar na coisa de estrelismo, bem pouquinho... bem pouquinho MESMO!

Ah... Entrou uma nova aluna na escola... Ginne Waltam... Dizem que ela é parente do Kid, mas ninguém sabe ao certo... Quando ela passou por mim e o pessoal, parecia que, na visão dos garotos ela estava desfilando, com os cabelos loiros esvoaçantes e olhando diretamente para eles. Tocando a musica Don'tcha, das Pussycat Dolls.

para as garotas, ela era só uma convencida nova entrando no 2º ano do colegial... Com o uniforme rasgado... Assim como as minhas meia calças pretas, que eu estava usando.

Nooossa, ninguém nem falou, mas depois de duas horas eu me dei conta que eu parecia uma mendiga, uma mendiga bem estilosa, mas ainda sim uma mendiga...

**Lição Aprendida : nenhuma até agora!**

* * *

N/A: Oooooi. Tudo bem? Sabe, eu estou super feliz! O número de leitores simplesmente disparou!! Hehehe, Mas sinto muito pela demorada de postar o capítulo, pois eu estava na praia e peguei uma queimadura daquelas...

Enfim, Os agradecimentos: Ao meu amigo Arthur, quem escuta as minhas reclamações diariamente... Ao meu leitores, tato novos quanto mais antigos... E ao meu irmão, o qual me inspirou para fazer o Wes Evans, e um pouco do Soul...

K. Zambanini : Sem ar? Escever isso quase me deu um infarte! Foi um capítulo muito bom, e a musica é do Cobra Starship com a Leighton Meester. E obrigada pelo elogio, me sinto orgulhosa de mim mesma! E sobre as referencias, eu tento fazer com que meu leitores imaginem a fic e seus locais como eu, e o jeito que achei foi fazer referencias de filmes conhecidos. Eu espero que consiga o que quer com suas fics!^.^ Acredito que cada autor pode fazer o que quiser, pois quem escreve, escreve o que quer! Obrigada por favoritar a fic, eu agradeço e seguirei a fic! Obrigada pelo review!!

Beijosss!!


	6. Vergonhoso

**Maka albarn`s room - 9h:57mins - coisas...amarelas, de vergonha**

E a minha mente começa a gritar...

_"Por quê?"_

A pior coisa que se pode imaginar, pelo menos nesse momento de tragédia para mim, era... Você se fosse uma garota, diário otário, estaria pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

Estar parada á baixo de chuva, com o vestido de festa rasgado, os sapatos te matando de dor, e tudo mais...

Como uma Cinderela sem a magia, mas, porém ao invés de apenas um sapato de cristal, estando com os dois em seus pés... Mas com o seu príncipe encantado ao seu lado, te consolando e saber, que nesse momento, mesmo podendo tascar-lhe um beijo de novela, você não vai fazer isso...

_Porque na verdade ele é o seu estúpido meio irmão que parecia te odiar tanto..._

Não, essa história não é a minha, nem a sua... Nem mesmo a história da velha que faz os lanches bizarros da sua escola, até porque, ele disse que... Ele não disse, eu apensas sonhei com isso, eu imaginei... E só agora eu consigo aceitar esse fato.

_A festa do Kid?_ Você pergunta... Sim, eu me arrumei, coloque um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia até o joelho e uma sapatilha, e peguei o velho Camaro do Wes, já que Mad e Dav ficam de plantão todas as sextas e sábados.

Fui até a casa dele, ah, eu sempre me esqueço, ''casas'' aqui, são na realidade ''mansões''. Eu poderia imaginar um elefante em uma loja de cristais, mas as atrocidades que eu vi...

_Aquilo não era uma festa...__  
_

Estacionei o carro na frente da casa, o carro poderia ter adquirido mais alguns arranhões, mas ninguém ia notar, contanto que eu cobrisse o carro com a lona bege. Entrei na mansão, movida á musica Body Control da Leighton Meester. Quando cheguei à porta, senti o calor dos corpos dançantes na sala de estar.

Ao meu lado, enquanto caminhava, via uns três casais se AMASSANDO, á esquerda, a mesma coisa, nos sofás haviam três pessoas tentando beijar umas as outras, mesas cheias de garotos e garotas, todos com garrafas de vodka e Martini, vazias. Bem, eram milhões de garrafas e pessoas... Nem sei descrever como, aquilo parecia mais um bordel do que qualquer outra coisa.

Procurei Kid para saber que tipo de coisa era aquela. Mas era tão horrível, que quando eu estava saindo daquele lugar, engatei o meu vestido em uma ponta de uma mesa de vidro e ele acabou rasgando, ficando a cima da metade da minha cocha. MUITO CURTO!! Ótimo, eu tinha comprado aquele vestido em Miami, tinha custado uma mesada de quase um ano...

Enfim, saí daquele lugar meio que traumatizada, eu nunca tinha ido á uma festa... e é realmente assim, pessoas... Bêbadas agarrando o primeiro que vêem pela frente?

Entrei no carro, liguei o meu mp3 no volume máximo, tentando esquecer o que eu tinha visto... **QUE MERDA ERA AQUELA?**

Ah... eu estava escutando uma musica qualquer e dirigindo até a mansão dos Evans. Não que eu tenha batido com o carro, o que foi um enorme milagre, pois isso quase aconteceu. Larguei o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem, fiz o mesmo com a lona bege. Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos, ok, pode chamar de choro se quiser. Sim! Eu sou um bebe chorão. Mas, dessa vez, por mais mimada que eu estava sendo, por melhor que a minha vida ia, eu estava frustrada.

_Não era o que eu queria desde o inicio.__  
_

Eu não queria que a minha mãe tivesse se casado, eu não queria me mudar de Miami para esse fim do mundo que é Death City, eu não queria mudar de escola, embora eu precisasse... Eu não queria. Eu queria simplesmente continuar a minha vida medíocre de segunda classe com os meus amigos Chrona e Ragnarok.

Saí da garagem em passos grandes e apressados. Subi a escada em dois segundos e fui até o quarto da minha mãe e o maldito marido dela. Fui até um compartimento que eu e Soul achamos, cheio de bebidas alcoólicas. Pequei um licor de pêssego, uma vodka e um vidro de Ice. Eu podia ter um coma alcoólico. Deprimida demais para me importar com isso. Fui então até a cozinha, coloquei as garrafas todas em cima da mesa de mármore.

Olhei para a primeira, o Ice. Tirei-lhe a tampa, peguei e colei o bico em minha boca, virando a garrafa. O gosto era bom, nem amargo nem doce... Não tinha gosto de nada para falar a verdade. Ou, se tinha, não reparei nele. Logo , quando parei para respirar, senti-me sufocada, mais uma vez, e outra, minhas lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos até minhas bochechas, e delas caíam em meu vestido já sujo e estraçalhado. Eu tremia de raiva.

- Beber sem companhia não parece ser coisa sua, Albarn. - Olhei para o lado, minha visão já não era das melhores, mas eu podia ver, Soul estava sem camisa, apenas com as calças largas do pijama escuro... sua pele meio que estava reluzindo sob a luz da lua, que iluminada o cômodo. Os olhos então, pareciam ter um mistura de ternura e pena.

Cada vez mais vermelhos. E o rosto tinha a mesma expressão que só ele conseguia fazer rebelde, calma e controlada. Eu jamais vou saber como, mas sempre que eu via, era assim, sempre que eu vejo.

- Não se intrometa nos assuntos dos outros, Evans. - Sei que ele era sarcástico, mas eu tinha usado palavras rudes de propósito. Não queria que me visse naquele estado. Terminei o Ice, abri a vodka.

_"Por que parece ser tão errado?"__  
_

- As vezes é necessário. - ele respondeu no tom calmo que sempre usava. - Principalmente quando o assunto é você. - a ponta de pena parecia ter-lhe atingido mais uma vez as palavras que ele usava. - O que aconteceu na festa?

- Nada que lhe interesse. - Ele estava persistente demais essa noite.

- Ah, então você soube como é uma festa de adolescentes de Alta sociedade? - a pergunta parecia retórica. Mais uma vez tomei um grande gole da vodka.

- É sempre assim? - a vergonha de saber pouco sobre isso parecia me matar, pouco me importava agora, eu estava completamente bêbada. Mas ainda sobre controle.

- É pior. Você não foi alvo de brincadeiras de mau gosto... Ainda. Nem humilhações. - ele falou. É, é realmente pior do que eu pensaria que fosse.

- Acho que você já tomou o bastante, não? - Soul pegou a garrafa da minha mão. Eu tentei pegá-la de volta, mas estava meio complicado. Desci da cadeira onde eu estava sentada, minhas pernas tremiam, eu sentia meu rosto vermelho, mas ainda sim, ficava de pé. Apoiei-me nele para chegar até a garrafa erguida no alto.

Não alcançaria de jeito nenhum.

- O que mais fazer agora, Maka? - ele disse, e o sorriso de insanidade tomou o seu rosto, era o primeiro que eu via, e ainda sim, eu não me lembro perfeitamente. Queria poder não ter esquecido disso!

- Isso! - eu afirmei. Não lembro como, eu fiz com que ele ficasse esticado, deitado no chão. Aos meus pés. Então eu sentei-me sobre seu abdome, onde meus joelhos ficaram ao lado do seu corpo. Ele não fez nada. Não reagia, simplesmente iria deixar que eu fizesse o que eu queria com ele,

Uma parte do meu inconsciente pedia para pegar a garrafa e tomar até a ultima gota. Outra já gritava para eu beijá-lo até levá-lo para a cama. Mas eu decidi fazer outra coisa, eu decidi acordar. Eu, por uma fração de segundo, entendi que não importaria muito o que eu fizesse, eu estaria tomando o mesmo caminho que o meu pai. Ser uma viciada em bebidas e sexo...

Por pior que fosse a minha situação, eu jurei para mim mesma que jamais seguiria os passos dele. Como eu pude me esquecer disso? Como eu pude ficar a ponto de quebrar uma promessa tão importante como essa. Eu estive a ponto de... Fazer algo tão errado com alguém que eu gosto tanto, que eu amo tanto... Eu estava a ponto de magoar alguém importante para mim.

Levantei-me subitamente e fui, cambaleado, para o meu quarto, OK, você pode me bater o quanto quiser, mas eu estive tão próxima de algo que irá acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Deitei-me em minha cama, e parecia que eu tinha dormido apenas um segundo, e que logo depois, alguém acertara um elefante em minha cabeça. Droga. Tinha exagerado mesmo. Mas, ao invés de descer e fingir que não me lembro de nada de ontem a noite. Eu resolvi escrever aqui. Não quero encarar ele, não quero fazer a coisa errada... Mas parece que o meu estomago quer! Que fome!!!!!

_ "Porque parece ser tão errado te amar tanto?"_

_ "Soul Eater..."_

_

* * *

_

N/a: Oooi, pessoal, sentiram falta de mim? Não, né, sentiram falta da fic... Bem, o que acharam? Boa? Ruim? Capítulo ordinário de escrever, esse. E tamté, me desculpem a demora de postar, mas minha mae me levou pra SP (eu sou do RS) e nao me deixou usar nem telefone, nem net nem nada...

Agradescimentos:

Tuio, arrazando comerçoes das velhas, Thay que é uma Mandona, digo, Madonna de marca maior, Milla, a minha melhor amiga japonesa de alma, E Rafa, a atrazada, fofa e muito idiota...

Reviews:

Lala: tudo bem, na verdade, quem tem que se desculpar sou eu, pois eu também fiquei um tempo fora e nem pude avisar.

K.: Bem, ao decorrer da fanfic, você vai ver que não e lá exatamente um triangulo amoroso...

Megolass: Je vous remercie, d'être attentif, plus de chapitres sont à venir!


	7. O começo de um novo fim

**Praça perto de casa – 15h:12mins - cbranco / aquela tristeza...**

EU SEI, EU SEI, EU SEI, EU SEI . . . ( e leve isso na milhonésima potencia, diário otário! )

Hoje fazem exatos 2 meses que eu estou aqui. E consequentemente um mês que eu não atualizo você dos acontecimentos do cotidiano de casa.

Nem sei como, mas eu acabei chamando a mansão de "casa"... Nossa!Ah, o sábado, certo? Ok, eu digo... Estou em choque e ainda super deprimida por causa do que eu fiz, do que eu não fiz e do que eu deixei de fazer... E da minha missão impossível para achar comida e transferi-la até o meu quarto em segurança até a minha "Câmara Pensadora"... Enfim, faz um mês que isso aconteceu, e ontem (sábado, também) aconteceram algumas coisinhas...

Ok deixa pra lá essa ultima parte... Não importa muito...

**O QUE EU ESTOU ESCREVENDO? É DE MÁXIMA IMPORTÃNCIA!!**

Vamos lá... Manhã de sábado, comum e típica... A qual eu não podia passá-la no meu quarto, pois "O meu estomago me traiu" (ou quase isso). Então... Eu fui ao banheiro, fiz minha higiene pessoal e me vesti com uma saia xadrez vermelha e uma camisa sem mangas, largada por cima, além de uma bota preta de equitação que vinha até o joelho e uma jaqueta meio apertada de couro. E uns brincos maneiros que eu tinha comprado em Miami. Até aí tudo bem...

Eram umas 9 da manhã, não sabia se Soul já estava de pé, mas me arrisquei mesmo assim. Abri a porta do quarto bem devagar, não vi ninguém no corredor, então andei o mais rápido possível na ponta dos pés, desci as escadas, atravessei o salão enorme, me vendo em vários espelhos...

Por mais que a dor de cabeça me matasse, parecia que os espelhos refletidos infinitamente um no outro era muito pior. Apressei o passo até a cozinha. Chegando lá não havia ninguém também...

Esquisito, mas não liguei muito para isso. Afinal, aquela casa era enorme...

Em Miami eu e mamãe tínhamos um apartamento de três quartos meio apertado, mas vivíamos bem! Droga, eu estou falando muito da minha cidade natal... saudades? Talvez!

Fiz um delicioso café da manhã. Fiz waffles com calda de blueberry, que, modéstia à parte, eu faço muito bem. Comi, saboreei, mastiguei, engoli, me engasguei com a coca-cola de depois, mas to viva!!

Então fui para o resto da casa, não sabia o por que, mas eu tinha que ver Soul Eater...

Ele parecia como uma droga injetável, não importa o quanto você queira, nem o quanto tente, se ficar sem durante algum tempo, você parece morrer, fica completamente desesperado, e eu estava assim. Procurei pelo jardim, pelas quadras, piscinas, na garagem,, quando eu estava indo à biblioteca, eu estava no auge do desespero.

Sempre odiei ficar sozinha e em silencio, nas vezes que eu fiquei eu estava cercada de coisas para me distrair, e aqui eu ficava com a Blair, a gata do Soul. Mas nem ela estava aqui...

Eu fui até o corredor, com os braços agarrados um no outro. Apertados. Escutei um barulho. Algo caindo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, fiquei uns instantes parada no meio do corredor, olhei para o lado e um dos quartos de hospedes estava com uma fresta da porta aberta... era dali que vinha o barulho? Então quando eu ia colovar a mão na maçaneta...

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! – eles gritaram.

- !!! – EU LEVEI TAMANHO SUSTO QUE CAÍ NO CHÃO. E ME ARRASTEI ATÉ O OUTRO LADO DO CORREDOR!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - começaram a rir, rolaram de rir. BATIAM NO CHÃO DE TANTO RIR. Soul, Black Star e Tsubaki. Quando eu me dei conta, estava tomada pela raiva!

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? – eu perguntei me levantando e sentindo todo o rosto quente.

- Relaxa, nerd, foi só um susto pelo O GRANDE EU... e esses dois aí. YAHOOHOOO! – disse o azulado. Nunca entendi o porquê do cabelo dele ser pintado de... AZUL! - Se querem me matar, avisem antes. – eu disse mais calma. Nossa, eu podia matar eles... Que horror.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei me referindo aos intrusos que ainda riam.

- O trabalho em grupo, Maka – disse a Tsubaki no mesmo tom tímido de sempre. A professora de Geografia, Marie, pediu um trabalho sobre o Japão... Seja lá para o que isso vai servir.

Enfim, querido não tão querido diário otário, não vou dizer como foi o trabalho de perversão japonesa dessas criaturas aqui. Não me culpe, eu não tive nada a ver com isso... Eu só fiz os waffles... Acredite ou não, até isso foi maliciado.

Enfim... Almoçamos no Baccarus, um restaurante maneiro e caro... se não fosse..., não seria Death City, certo? (PS1: vimos Kid saindo do restaurante com uma dos irmãs **Thompson**) Então voltamos para casa com uma carona na :

**Mega-super-ultra-blaster detonada Brasília verde desbotada quase amarela e realmente muito remendada do Black Star e da Tsubaki!!**

Ou como eles chamam... O ninho de amor desbotado... Sim, eu nem comentei com ninguém... o que diriam da nerd Albarn? Esqueça isso...

Bem, eu e Soul entramos na propriedade Evans em silêncio, nem olhamos um para a cara do outro. Entramos em casa, ele foi para seu quarto e eu fui pra cozinha pegar um copo d'água ...

Olhei nos armários para ver se havia algum doce, peguei uma barra de chocolate meio-amargo e fui até o meu quarto, fiquei vendo as noticias e com preguiça demais para escrever alguma coisa aqui. Olhei meus e-mails, havia um monte do Ragnarok... aquelas correntes sabe?

E deletei a maioria.

Entrei no MSN e menos de um segundo depois Chrona me chamou:

** alguém:** _Maka!_

**Coll&Spicy:** _Oiii! :)_

** alguém**: _Como anda aí? E os seus novos irmãos? Faz uma eternidade que não te vejo! Muito frio? AI MEU DEUS, EU VOU MORRER SEM A MINHA GUITARRISTA FAVORITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Coll&Spicy:** _Te acalma !! Eu to bem, meus meios irmão estão beleza também. Faz muito tempo mesmo! Não tanto frio, pois aqui já é verão, não neva mais. EU TAMBÉM VOU MORRER SEM A MINHA IRMÃ DE OUTRA FAMILIA! Ç.Ç' _

** alguém:** _Quando você volta?_

Ao ler essa, um pedaço do meu coração caiu. Como eu iria dizer à ela que não tinha planos à quase um mês, que eu estava apaixonada pelo meu meio-irmão, que eu não iria voltar??

Entrei em desespero mais uma vez naquele dia. **MERDA**!

Apenas digitei algo como _"falo com você depois" e_ larguei o computador em cima da cama, tradução, eu o joguei!! Coitado, esse sofreu alguns danos... Enfim, eu precisava esfriar um pouco a cabeça e pensar claramente... Eu não iria conseguir essa _proeza_ tão rápido.

Então atravessei o quarto e fui até a porta, até o quarto do lado do meu. Hesitei um pouco em abrir a porta, mas fiz isso. Encontrei Soul sentado em frente ao piano, batendo a cabeça em suas teclas, eu conhecia muito bem isso. Falta de Inspiração, ou então um bloqueio mental.

- Não consegue compor? – eu perguntei com um sorriso no rosto. Ele havia deixado a cabeça depositada sobre as teclas e olhando em minha direção com uma expressão presunçosa .

- Como sabe? – perguntou com a voz que me fazia derreter por dentro.

- hã... Intuição! – eu disse. – E eu já passei por isso também! – eu admiti, odeio quando me dou por vencida e falo o que eu realmente penso na hora. – Sabe jogar basquete? – eu cortei pressentindo suas palavras. E o sorriso louco tomou conta de seus lábios.

* * *

- Se eu acertar essa, você termina de compor sua melodia. - eu afirmei. Posicionei-me e joguei a bola laranja em direção à cesta. Eu tinha acertado. Afinal, essa era a vigésima vez que eu tinha tentado. Peguei a bola e joguei para o meu irmão postiço.

- Bem... - ele riu. - Se eu acertar essa, um dia eu vou ter a minha própria zebra. - ele falou. Eu ri dessa. Mas ele tinha acertado.

- Pobre da zebra... - eu afirmei. - você não cuida nem da Blair... - ele fez uma cara emburrada falsa, mas logo depois voltou à expressão descontraída. Passou-me a bola mais uma vez. –Se eu acertar, o Camaro do Wes vai ser meu! - Mais uma vez, o dono dos olhos cor-de-carmim, rira com vontade. Eu não acertei... Deprimiu! Passei a bola para ele...

- Aposto que não conseguiria nem de joelhos. - ele falou. Era verdade.

- "De joelhos" - eu roubei a bola laranja das mãos dele. - Vai contra os meus princípios. - Arremessei a bola mais uma vez, e acertei. O que, atualmente, estava muito difícil. Estávamos muito perto. Perto demais.

Soul passou o braço esquerdo em minha cintura, me puxando para cada vez mais perto, uma vez que nossas testas se encontravam. Com sua mão direita, tirara um mecha de cabelo loiro do meu rosto já corado. Há, se você pensa que eu estava aguentando firme e forte... Está MUUUUUUUUUUUITO enganado, Diário Otário, eu estava suando frio, borboletas estavam voando agitadas no meu estomago, as pernas tremiam e o coração ia explodir... muito pior do que as outras vezes que estivemos tão perto assim... Meu Deus, eu realmente o amava, realmente o amo... Mas ainda sim, era tão errado... Sem sentido!

- Também seria contra os seus principios - ele falou já ao pé de minha orelha. - gostar de mim... - aquilo era tortura, certo? Morder minha orelha... A parte mais sensível do meu corpo... Soltei um gemido.

E então...

To be Continued...

* * *

**_N/a: Curiosos? Apreencivos? Mal podem esperar o próximo capítulo? Bem, com um review, ele virá._**

**_Deixe um review nas histórias que lê, isso motiva o autor a continuar a fanfiction que você tanto gosta._**


	8. Abaixo de uma Cerejeira

_**Hurry Up and Save me – Selena Gomez**_

- Também seria contra os seus princípios - ele falou já ao pé de minha orelha. - gostar de mim... - Aquilo era tortura, certo? Morder minha orelha... A parte mais sensível do meu corpo... Soltei um gemido.

E então...

_I'm going through the same day__  
__Same place, same way I always do__  
__Then I saw you from the corner of my eye__  
__And it hit me like a top and I can't lie__  
__Oh you go to me__  
__My life was alright living in black and white__  
__But you changed my point of view_

Bem, diário otário, você tem apenas duas opções:

_1 – ele me beijar. _

_2 – alguém interromper._

Não, ninguém interrompeu, porque a minha vida não é, definitivamente, uma novela mexicana! Ele me beijou! Com tudo e mais um pouco, ferozmente. Mas... Eu simplesmente o empurrei, não sei por que, nem ao menos imagino o que você faria em meu lugar... Eu provavelmente estava bebada ou drogada...

- Seria... – Eu murmurei o suficiente para ele ouvir

Para mim, ficar ali ou sair correndo não faria muita diferença, saí das quadras com um enorme pesar, pensando que era a pessoa mais burra, imbecil e... E... Talvez a pessoa mais energúmena que eu conheço... Se é que isso é possível, não é mesmo? Ah, francamente, eu estou falando com um diário... E só agora que eu percebo isso... Seu... Documento!

Ok, eu vou contar em minimíssimos detalhes... Como SEMPRE, ou quase.

Quando eu saí da quadra, não corri, não gritei, eu simplesmente andei até o meu quarto, peguei o meu laptop e saí de casa. A neve não cobria mais a paisagem estonteante da mansão Evans, o que fazia ela ficar cada vez mais linda. Mas eu não estava tão interessada assim nela. A tristeza de ver e ouvir Soul era maior... Ouvir que ele sabe que gosto dele podia ser um misto de nostalgia e melancolia, mas, ainda sim, eu podia me sentir feliz com isso, por apenas não precisar me expressar sobre isso.

_Show me your colors__  
__Show me your colors__  
__Cuz without you I'm blue__  
__(Without you I'm blue)_

Droga, eu me senti uma depressiva! Comecei a correr, mentindo para mim mesma que não tinha ouvido nada disso. Peguei o meu mp3, e coloquei os fones nos ouvidos._Hurry Up and Save Me_... Essa droga de mp3 leu os meus pensamentos, certo?

Mais uma vez, droga! Desesperei-me... Estava em uma praça. Tipo, do nada, quando eu parei de andar me encontrei nessa praça onde eu escrevo agora. Mas... Eu não era a única que estava parada, mas sim a única a chorar debaixo de uma cerejeira. Abraçada em meus joelhos. O tempo passou... O que não foi mais de cinquenta segundos...

- Sinceramente, Albarn, achava que fosse um pouco menos clichê... - Disse o dono do sorriso mais louco que eu já vi. Enquanto se sentava ao meu lado, de costas para a árvore que apoiava ambos.

- Clichê? – Perguntei inocente, meus olhos podiam encher de lágrimas no momento.

- Isso ta mais parecendo um mangá do que a vida real... Uma cerejeira? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo. Nunca vou entender a malícia dessa pergunta besta.

- Ah... Seja o que for que quiser dizer... Eu jamais vou entender... – Sorri para os meus pensamentos embaralhados, sem nem ao menos olhar para aqueles olhos cor-de-carmim.

- Quer dizer... Ah, nem eu sei mais o que ia dizer... – Ele se desculpou com um sorriso amarelo. Lindo. – Mas acho que era algo maneiro...

_Hurry up and save me__  
__Hurry up and save me__  
__Hurry up and save me__  
__Hurry up and save me__  
__I just wanna feel alive__  
__And I do when I'm with you_

Não respondi. Uma lágrima caiu. Então Soul Eater Evans fez algo que eu nunca vi alguém fazer em mim, nem David em Maddeline, talvez uma vez em um filme...

Ele estendeu a mão grande e com o dedo indicador levou de volta a lagrima do final da minha bochecha até o meu olho e quando retirou a mão da minha pele arrepiada, levou-a embora. Aquilo pareceu chocar nós dois... Mas ele ficou, de repente, com uma expressão séria.

- Eu gosto de você, Maka. - Ele disse... – Muito... Mas, não me importo se você não gostar de mim, ou de Death City... Eu vou tentar fazer com... Com que... Seja... Feliz. – A vergonha, pela primeira e única vez subiu até as bochechas do Evans. Os olhos baixos tapados pela franja, o rosto completamente vermelho e as mãos nos bolsos... Minha mente viajou geral e eu até tinha me esquecido do porque de ter saído a correr.

_I have to have control of myself__  
__My thoughts my mind__  
__That's the way it's going down__  
__In my life I feel like a prisoner__  
__In a light__  
__Are you feeling me__  
__Cuz the way you make my__  
__Break my shake my walls around__  
__I feel like I'm breaking up_

- Você é... – Havia se passado mais ou menos uns 10 minutos quando o meu cérebro tinha começado a processar tudo aquilo. – Muito, muito irritante! – Eu estiquei meu punho em direção ao rosto dele, sem força, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo muito confuso.

Naquela hora, percebi que eu jamais iria sair de Death City e que ele, mesmo que gostasse de mim, não seria feliz se eu não tentasse fazer o mesmo por ele... Se eu também não quisesse que ele fosse feliz também, todo o esforço dele seria em vão e então... Gente, eu preciso respirar!

Não faz sentido, né, otário? A coisa toda quer dizer que... que eu quero ele, por pior que a coisa fiqui e por mais errado que seja...

- Seu... Imbecil... Não percebe que eu te amo? – De um movimento devagar, eu deitei a minha cabeça em seu colo, e coloquei a mão no centro de seu peito definido, sentindo sua respiração e as batidas violentas do órgão vital que é o coração. Aquele quem os sustenta, que agita e que nos domina, quem escolhe em quer, sem nem nos perguntar...

_Show me your colors__  
__Show me your colors__  
__Cuz without you I'm blue__  
__(Without you I'm blue)_

Sabe, eu vou parar de contar minhas coisas a você diário, a vida de um casal pertence só a ele, não é mesmo? Se percebeu a minha malicia, melhor rir agora...

Maka Albarn Evans.

* * *

_Cinco anos depois..._

Ainda não acredito que achei este documento/diário no computador antigo da Maka. Estava, agora mesmo, passando os documentos para um CD, por que o meu mais novo irmão, filho de Maddie e David, o Rick, estava jogando e baixou vírus. Ah... Enfim! Acho que você... Nossa... Diário Otário? Quanta criatividade da garota que escreveu! Acho que merece uma atualizada, agora que ela saiu para ir ao supermercado, fazer compras.

Mais uma vez... Enfim. Nestes cinco anos, eu e ela começamos a namorar. Black Star e Tsubaki compraram um novo "ninho de amor", dessa vez é, ao invés da Brasília, um Porche amarelo...

As irmãs Thompson, quem estavam saíndo com o Kid, ao mesmo tempo e separadamente... Juntaram-se com as ex-namoradas dele, e fizeram uma pequena vingança... Maka ficou com o antigo Camaro e eu achei uma moto a alguns meses atrás a qual eu estou consertando... Sem muitas novidades, ou talvez sejam tantas que nem possa escrever aqui... E...

Não sei quando a Maka vai voltar, o que, deve ser em menos de vinte minutos, mas mesmo assim, escrevo aqui que estou planejando uma viajem para Miami, a terra natal dela...

Deve estar com saudades... Não conte para ela, ou vai estragar a surpresa...

Dezenove anos é idade suficiente para viajar com o namorado, certo?

CERTO?????

Owari.

* * *

N/a: Sim, eu sou muito cruel!!! A fic acabou, e não farei continuações futuramente. Por que? Simples. Um autor tem que saber a hora de parar uma história. E eu creio que uma continuação iria estragar uma fic, que eu particularmente acho boa (me achei, né!!).

Bem, agradeço aqueles que me apoiaram desde o inicio a começar a escrever. E agora, as respostas dos reviews.

**Lala**: Sim, a festa foi beeeeeeeeeeem maluca. Mas o proposito dela era esse mesmo!! Obrigada por acompanhar até aqui!! Até a próxima! // Bem, parei nessa parte pelo simples fato de que, depois, tudo fica beeeeem melhor para a nossa querida personagem principaaaal!!!

**Spacer Hitsugaya**: Amou? Jura??? Obrigada! Tanto pelo review e por acompanhar a fic!!

**Bell Hime-cham:** SIIMMM, você descobriu o meu plano maléficoooo!! Matar os fans!!hehehe, origada por acompanhar a fic, e por deixar um review, isso significa muito!!

**K.**: Foi mal... não houveram cenas picantes, mas as ultimas palavras deixam suas dúvidas, certo? Valeu por tudo, até a próximaaa!

**Gabrielly:** Haaam, quem me dera ter um soul para agarrar a cintura de todas as garotas... Obrigada pelo review!!

**Filipa Adans:** Uooool, pessoas em outros países estão lendo minha pequena fanfiction!!To me sentindo celebridade agora!! hehehe, pretende colocar uma fic aqui no ff? Bem, isso eu quero ver!! Adoro fics novas, e pessoalmente, tenho certeza que vou adorar! Afinal, SE tem poucos fanfictions, e quanto mais melhor!! Quanto ao seu e-mail, nao apareceu em nenhum dos isso dá-se um jeito! Obrigada pelo review, e por acompanhar a fic, eu te vejo na próxima!!

**Raissa:** Morrendo de curiosidade? Acho que você não é a unica não!! Bem, obrigada pelo review, eu estava precisando! Bem, não sabia que tinha alguém que se identificava com a nossa querida Maka. Meio rebelde e com um irmão da pesada! Hehe, fico feliz com isso... Obrigada por acompanhar a fic até aqui!!


End file.
